


Love is in the Air

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Love is in the Air

"You know my allergies are terrible this time of year," Draco said, wiping his nose on his handkerchief. 

"Local honey does the trick," Luna replied. "Of course, you might want to stay away from the bowtruckle nesting grounds. The air is full of their—" 

"Oh, I can imagine." He really didn't want to think about bowtruckle sperm on the wind.

Luna bent to snip a small bouquet of wildflowers, the dip of her dress revealing her ample cleavage. 

His hand caressed her bottom and she smiled mischievously.

"It's not only bowtruckles that enjoy sex out of doors in the spring."


End file.
